patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Suicide Pact
I'm a big fan of scary stories and fucked up shit. I remember asking my mom for those books containing scary stories instead of those Berenstain Bears books. I always get excited when it's Halloween. And I always read a lot of scary urban legends. Usually, the most messed up scary stories always take place on an anonymous social media site known as 4chan. Now, I never been on 4chan. I just have my regular social media sites like Facebook, Twitter, etc. I never really gone into 4chan. But recently, my parents bought me a laptop. They went all out and went with the state-of-the-art new model with 2 TB of space. I was so excited. But I was curious to see if the stories about 4chan were true. So I turned on my laptop and waited a long time for everything to load up and I downloaded some computer apps I needed like those cleaning apps and the Google Chrome web browser. I made sure to go incognito first before going on 4chan. When I finally went on 4chan, I started checking out some posts by some anonymous users. Some of them were pretty messed up, like one post where some guy just injected glowstick liquid in his veins, one guy fucking a skull that was taken from the catacombs, and some more messed up than those. I was excited because I finally get to experience the mystery that is 4chan itself. I was having the time of my life. This may sound weird for others, but it was sheer bliss for me. Then I stopped scrolling through the feed when I notice one partucular post made from an anonymous user. This is what the post was called: Suicide Pact. Suicide Pact I was curious about this post. I've seen suicide videos, but that was just people jumping off buildings and people shooting themselves. I clicked on the post and the following text comes up along with a picture of some X-Acto blades on a table: Suicide Pact Come see our live stream on Friday September 2, 2016 at 8:25 p.m. Link:removed the link because of obvious reasons. use-exacto-knife-800x800.jpg|The picture shown in the post. I saw the link and realize that it was a .onion link. From my knowledge of scary stories, I now that this link is from the Deep Web. And that can only be accessed by the Tor Browser. Surprisingly, today was the 2nd of September, so I made a new tab and downloaded the Tor Browser. Using Tor, I got on 4chan, found the post, copied the link and pasted it on the search bar. I clicked enter and waited for the link to load. It was 7:50 p.m. when I did this so I had to wait for 30 minutes for the stream to start. The link took me to a small screen and the words, "The stream will begin in 30 minutes." I waited for the time being. I played some games on my phone. Then the stream finally started. The live feed showed the inside of a suburban house. Then 3 people showed up. 3 guys. They did their introductions without giving their names. It went something like this. "Hey, everyone! Welcome to our livestream. We want to do this because we all hate our lives and want to end them as fashionably brutal as possible. Get ready for a massive blood-fest." The skinny guy picked up the container that held the X-Acto blades and gave each guy 2 blades. I thought the stream was just going to show them slitting their throats. But I was wrong. The skinny guy took his two blades and stabbed his own wrists. He was screaming but at the same time, also laughing. He then ripped open his skin and exposed this arteries. He took the blades and cut it open along with the other artery on his other wrist. Blood began gushing out of his wrists. The second guy, a stocky-build guy, took his blades and sliced the webbing on his fingers. Screaming, he then proceeded to stab his own eyes, over and over again. The third and final guy, a grown man, took his blades, and began to cut himself all over his body. He then proceeded to use his blades to stab himself in the throat. Moving the blades to add insult to self harm, he then took the blades out and blood spewed everywhere, even on the camera. After a while, all 3 men were not moving, all covered in their own blood. I wasn't expecting this kind of suicide. It made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to click off during the middle of the stream but the link wouldn't let me. So I removed my battery and the screen went black. After a while I place the battery on my computer and turned it on. The computer had a virus and I used my cleaning app to clean it out. I then proceeded to uninstall Tor. This experience made me change my perspective on the concept of suicide. To this day, I never went on 4chan or the Deep Web. I sticked to the safe side and just watched more videos on them. For those who are reading this, never go on 4chan or the Deep Web. After what I've experienced, I don't want anyone to be a witness to many dark things you may find there. This is my warning. I hope you'll listen. Goodbye. Category:4chan Category:Computers and Internet Category:Blog posts Category:CreepyPasta/TrollPasta Category:ShitPastas